The Legend of Agito and Fairy Tail
by Dlite12345
Summary: So I've just tweaked this to mix in the Story of Kamen Rider Agito with FairyTail. The Main Character will be an OC and even if you don't like Kamen Rider just read the story it is more FairyTail Based
1. Chapter 1

Yosha! Ok So I wanna take a short break from Fairy Gaiden Tail and do one thats been on my mind lately here we go.

Disclaimer:I dont own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Agito or Kuuga

Info:Im tweaking the legend of Agito to my liking

The Kamen Rider will be an Oc btw not a Fairy Tail Character Kuuga will be Zeref well his ultimate form at least.

* * *

Prologue: Zeref's War against Agito

5,000 years before fairytail cannon

In the beginning of time there was a war for who would rule the earth an evil mage named Zeref also referred to as Kamen Rider Kuuga(Ultimate Form Fitting for an evil person) In this form his body was covered in black plated armor with spikes on his shoulders and heels. He had a belt around his waist and his helmet was like that of an insect and had black eyes with a golden plate on his forhead pointing upwards making 3 points making it look like a crown his armor was also outlines with golden lines on his abs and biceps as well.. His side was an army of Unknown and the Dragon of Chaos Acnologia along with huge unknowns such as Deliora and Lullaby.

They fought against the man known as Kamen Rider Agito in his shining form which gave him a similiar look only difference being that his armor was shining white and his eyes were yellow with red spikes and red outlines instead. He also wore a belt that held his powers. His side was special people who a refered to as DragonSlayers who hold the seed of Agito given to them by their Dragons also on his side were Dragons and the one that stood out was the Shining Dragon Shinra.

The war was all over the world. Unknown and Mages would fight to the death, but these mages were special they were all what you would considered SS-Rank. The Dragons in a clash of the giants as they fought against the huge demons on the enemies side. The fight that was the most decisive and destructive was the one between Kuuga(Zeref) and Agito. Standing on the heads of their respective Dragons and being the first to wield DragonSlayer Magic along with the armors boosting their powers on a planet crushing scale.

"Kuuga! How much longer do you wish to drag this out? The darkness will never prevail and the light will always overtake the darkness!" Shining Agito said as a pair of angel wings sprouted from his back.

"Hahaha, Agito the darkness will embrace this world!" Kuuga(Zeref) said as two demonic like wings appeared from his back.

"Shinra! Let's go!" Agito yelled as he and Shinra charged Kuuga and Acnologia.

"Unison Raid! Roar of the Shining Dragons!" Agito and Shinra roared as two reddish white beams emerged aimed at Acnologia and Kuuga. "Unison Raid! Shield of the Chaos Dragons!" Kuuga yelled as a huge black shield appeared and blocked the combined attack. They then both jumped off the heads of their Dragons creating swords one made of light and the other made of darkness. When the two blades collided a powerful shockwave came out pushing the Dragons back and destroying multiple mountains. When the shockwave had dissapated they were back on the heads of their Dragons.

"Shinra...my dear friend I have a favor to ask of you." Agito said as Shinra looked up.

**"What is it my friend?"** Shinra asked.

" I have seen the future someone new will rise up and defeat him and when it comes down to that I want you to find this child and raise him." Agito said as he looked over at Kuuga. "He will be born with my powers and the day they awaken will be when the Unknown reappear into this world again which also means he will remanifest himself." He said.

**"But you are a God amonst these people and you say you cannot win?"** Shinra roared shocked at what Agito said.

"Yes, but I will not be the one to defeat him, I for all my power am no God and I have chosen to pass the torch after this battle you will see for yourself and remember these words "Fairy Tail"." Agito said as he rubbed Shinra's head. " The day will come when I am in the heavens and I will send a message to all Dragons to return to heaven for now you and a select few shall stay here after everything, now take care of Acnologia I will handle Kuuga myself." Agito said as he disappeared.

Kuuga looked shocked as Agito grabbed him and teleported him away from the Dragons. When he did they came to a rainy area where lightning was storming and winds were blowing. The two looked at each other as they begun circling their opponent.

"I see that you wish to face the Darkness alone Agito." Kuuga said.

"I will stop you here and now!" Agito said as he and Kuuga charged each other. He threw a right punch at Kuuga who dodged it and threw a knee only to have it stopped by Agito's left palm. They both jumped back and charged each other getting into a fistlock. The ground started crack and lightning started to strike around where they were fistlocked. Then ground exploded causing them to both jump back and create the swords of Light and Darkness. They then charged again with their swords in hand. Agito threw a sideways slash and slashed Kuugas chest drawing blood only to have himself be cut across the stomach drawing blood as well. Their blades then crossed paths again as they tried to push each other back. Agito proving to be the superior in strength pushed Kuuga back. Kuuga then began gathering energy in front of where his mouth would be and Agito realizing what he was doing jumped back and did the same.

"ROAR OF THE CHAOS DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE SHINING DRAGON!"

The two beams one of black energy and golden streaks and the other of white energy with red streaks slammed into one another. The two beams fought for dominance and seeing that they were equal in strength they exploded causing a huge explosin creating a light blinding both combatants. It then disappeared as they saw that they were still standing and then they brought up their right fist gathering energy. Agito's fist became bathed in a white light with red streaks as Kuugas became bathed in black energy with golden streaks. They then charged each other using their wings to propel themselves even more they slammed the fist into the hearts of the other.

"HEAVENLY FIST OF THE SHINING DRAGON!"

"DREADFUL FIST OF THE CHAOTIC DRAGON!"

BOOM! An Explosin of calaclysmic porportions sent a shockwave through out the world stopping everyone even the battle between Shinra and Acnologia. This made everyone look up at the sky that was switching between light and darkness. When the shockwave subsided Agito and Kuuga were extremely injured blood all over the place and some of their armor ripped off and they had both lost their right arms. They then began healing and their arms grew back and the damaged armor reassembled.

"HAHAHAH! Agito lets start fighting forreal we aren't even using out rider powers!" Kuuga said as he began glowing black and yellow sparks started appearing.

"Damn! I did not want to do this but...when someone has something to protect they must make sacrifices!" Agito said as he began glowing white and red sparks began appearing. Then a shining white Agito Symbol appeared in front of him. This was the strongest attack a rider could ever have a rider kick. He then got into a stance and looked towards Kuuga who had a black Kuuga symbol in front of him. They then jumped through the symbols and were launched towards each other.

"SHINING RIDER KICK!"

CHAOTIC RIDER KICK!"

When the kicks collided the world was bathed in a white light and all of the unknown disappeared and many of the Dragons returned to the heavens. The chosen Dragons left had a mission to prepare for the day Zeref would remanifest himself into this world. The people who had the seed of Agito had their memories about being a DragonSlayer were erased and forgot they had taken part in the battle. The world then became gifted with magic that was not DragonSlayer magic, but was something else entirely such as Ice make, Re equip and celestial magic. The world had gone into an era of peace, but for how long exactly?

(X770)

Shinra was resting in a cave when he heard a sound outside. When he went over to look he saw that it was a boy with white hair with red eyes who seemed to be around 5 and was wearing rags. Shinra then felt a pulse inside of him and then he changed his eyes to X-Ray vision and saw that inside the boy was the belt of Agito. "So this is your legacy Agito" Shinra thought to himself as he flew down and landed right in front of the boy who jumped back and fell on his ass afraid.

**"Do not fear little one for I have no desire to hurt you."** He said as the child calmed down. **"Where is your family?"** He asked as the child began crying.

"Th-th-they died." The boy said.

**"So then how old are you?"**

"S-s-seven."

**"What if I told you I want you to come with me and I will teach you powerful magic and watch over you."** Shinra said as the boy immdeiatly stopped crying.

"Does...that mean you will take care of me?"

**"I will protect you with my life you may even call me father if it is what you wish."** He said as the boy ran up to him smiling and hugged his nose.

"Thank you Father!"

**"Do you have a name"**

"Shiro Akai" The boy said as Shinra widened his eyes. **"White and Red the color for the highest power of Agito he truly is your legacy, the best I can do is teach him DragonSlayer Magic so he can prepare for the day the belt will activate."** Shinra thought to himself as he knew that DragonSlayer magic and the armors were so intune with each other that it was uncanny.

**"Nice to meet you Shiro Akai"**

(Break)

Over the years as Shinra trained Shiro to learn Shining DragonSlayer Magic he became very powerful. He also taught Shinra how to read and write and how the world worked. He also told Shiro that if anything was to happen to him that he should join a guild called "Fairy Tail". As he said this Shiro merely laughed saying how could anyone hurt his Father. Shinra merely laughed at the way the boy responded.

(X777 the week before the Dragons leave)

Shinra looked down at the 13 year old boy. He had come a long way he was very powerful now easily a S-Class mage or stronger possibly. He watched as Shiro praticed his magic on a forest.

"Roar of the Shining Dragon!" He yelled as he shot out a white reddish beam into the forest destroying multiple trees. He then turned to a boulder.

"Heavenly Fist of the Shining Dragon!" He yelled as he slammed his white reddish glowing fist into the boulder destroying it.

"Talons of the Shining Dragon!" He yelled as he slammed his foot into another boulder.

"Heavenly Spin of the Shining Dragon!" He yelled as he created a vortex around himself as Shinra thew rocks and trees at him with his tail.

"Shining Sword!" He yelled as he clapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart he created a sword and began slicing away at trees.

"Shining Dragons Brillant Shine!" He yelled as he slammed his fist together creating a huge ball of shining power slamming it into the ground causing a crater. He then began teleporting in short bursts across the forests he called this technique "Flash of the Shining Dragon". Shinra then gave him some jewels he had accumulated over the thousands of years hes been alive and sent him into the nearby village to get something to eat. He thought it would be best for him to understand how to interact with people.

(Village)

Shiro looked around at the familiar site he had been to the village multiple times and ate there. He also bought clothing there too. He walked pass a mirror shop and stopped and looked in the mirror. His white hair had gotten longer even though he cut it not too long ago and his piercing red eyes were the same as always. He was wearing a red leather sleeveless jacket with the hoodie down. He was wearing a white muscle shirt underneath it with it unzipped. He was wearing grey pants with red and white markings along with black shoes. He smirked to himself and walked over to his favorite restaurant.

"Oi! Five Bowls of ramen Kaito!" Shiro yelled as he sat in the Ramen Restaurant as a man in his mid 30's wearing a chef outfit walked up to Shiro smiling.

"Oi, Brat you should be more quiet, you may be our best customer , but keep it down jeeze." Kaito said.

"Hai, hai, just get me my delicious ramen." Shiro said as he placed money on the table.

"Coming right up brat." Kaito said as he began cooking.

(Break)

Shiro was now full and began walking around the village on a full stomach looking around at everything. He then heard a loud explosin and flashed himself over to where he heard it. When he arrived he saw that they were a couple of Mages holding a little girl with money and food in their hands with all the other people on the ground on their knees. Then the man holding the girl stepped forward.

"Alright! Now give us your mon-pft" The Mage couldn't even finish his sentence as Shiro slammed his fist into the mages face knocking him out. The little girl he was holding hostage ran towards her parents.

"Who the fu-pffft." One of the mages yelled as he was kicked in the stomach. Shiro then turned to the rest of the mages as his eyes began glowing red. They then stepped back, but before they could make a break for it Shiro flashed behind them and knocked them out with a good "Heavenly Fist of the Shining Dragon" efficently knocking them out. The whole crowd then began clapping and thanking the young man.

"That was a fine display of skill young man." Shiro turned around to see a small old man looking at him.

"So old man who are you?" Shiro said as the old man laughed.

"I Master Makarov you know what? I like you kid how would you like to join my guild "Fairy Tail"?" He said as Shiro widened his eyes.

"You mean your the Master of the guild my father recommends me to join?" He said as Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask who your father is?" Makarov asked.

"Well...you wouldn't believe me even if I told you..." Shiro said.

"Try me." Master Makarov said.

"My father is the Shining Dragon Shinra." He said as Master Makarov widened his eyes. The Dragon that fought alongside the man who defeated Zeref?

"Very well boy I believe you my offer to join the guild still stands I will be here till the end of the week." Master Makarov said as Shiro nodded and waked away.

(Break)

Shinra looked over at the entrance of the cave as his son came in. He looked as if he had something on his mind. Knowing his son better than he knew himself he decided to ask.

**"What bothers you so my son?"** Shinra said as Shiro looked up at him.

"I met the Master of "Fairy Tail". He said as Shinra widedned his eyes. "It must be fate the prophecy is coming true after all."

**"You know I can't watch after you forever."** He said as Shiro rose an eyebrow.

"Your gonna leave aren't you Father?" He said as Shinra facepalmed.

**"How did you know?"**

"Well it is pretty obvious you know with everything your saying how you want me to join a guild and all and how you want me to do this and that." Shiro said as Shinra pulled out a scroll and rolled it to Shiro who picked it up.

"What is this?" He said as he opened it up and didn't see anything on it.

**"The time will come that it will tell you what you were destined for."** He said as Shiro widened his eyes and nodded.

**"When this week ends I must leave, but I want to you to try and come up with one new technique while you can before I go."** He said as Shiro shedded a tear and ran over to his adoptive father and hugged his snout.

"I won't let you down Father."

(The Dragons leave)

It was the end of the week and Shiro had perfected one last move. He called it the "Kick of the Shining Dragon" Where he would get into a stance and his legs would shine as he jumped up and launched himself towards his target. He was able to puncture a crater in a mountain which impressed Shinra greatly. Shiro had packed everything and had a large amount of money as well since Master Makarov helped him open up a bank account and put all of his Father's money in there.

"So Father I guess this is it isn't it?" He said to Shinra.

**"Do not worry my son I will see you again, but not for a very long time."** He said.

They seperated after saying their good byes and then Shiro watched Shinra fly away. He watched until he could no longer see adoptive father disappear out of sight. He then sighed to himself and and put on his pack and patted his clothing and walked on out of his home for the last 8 years. He then went to the center of the village where Master Makarov told him to meet him and he sat there for at least 30 minutes then the old man showed up.

"So Shiro are you ready?" He said.

"Yes Master I'm ready to go."

"I've already went to "Fairy Tail" and back someone wants to meet you and he is another DragonSlayer." Master Makarov said as Shiro widened his eyes.

"What kind of DragonSlayer is he?"

"He is the Fire DragonSlayer."

(Skip over to Fairy Tail)

Shiro looked at the guild called Fairy Tail with curiosity in his red eyes. Seeing this Master Makarov patted his arms and smiled at him. He then put on his red hoodie and nodded.

"No need to worry you are one of my children now along with everyone else now let us go." He said as Shiro followed him inside. When the doors opened what Shiro saw was something he did not expect at all. There were tables being thrown everywhere and people were fighting and brawling. He looked over and saw a kid who was half naked fighting a boy with pink hair.

"What was that popsicle?"

"Oi, you wanna fight firecracker?"

"Bring it on pervert!"

"Lets go right now pepper breath!" As soon as they were about to fight two fist slammed them into the ground. It was a red haired girl about Shiro's age wearing some kind of armor along with a knee reaching white skirt(when Erza was younger she wore this instead of blue). The other was a girl who had white hair which was tied into a ponytail with 2 long bangs on each side.

"Hmm of course the second strongest of us should follow my orders." The red head said.

"Yes of cour- Hey! Who said I was second YOUR second."

"What was that you witch?"

"You heard me you cow."

"You wanna fight demon?"

"Bring it tin can."

Shiro saw this and sweatdropped under his hoodie. Is this how it was gonna be all the time? He then saw Master Makarov enlarge himself and casted his shadow over the whole guild who then stopped and looked up.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" he yelled as everyone stopped and he reverted to his normal form.

"Listen up brats! This here is Shiro Akai he will be part of this guild from now on." He said as Shiro lowered his hoodie which made some of the girls his age blush. Master Makarov the turned to him.

"Where would you like your guild mark Shiro?" He said as Shiro pointed to his right arm. "What color would you like it to be?"

"Could you make the top half white and the bottom red?" He said as Master Makarov nodded and poof the stamp was there.

"Very well I have somethings to take care of so play nice with the kiddies now, Erza! Mira! Come make Shiro feel at home!" Master Makarov yelled as he walked over to a man with red headed man with a brown cloak covered in armor. He then watched as the kids his age approached him.

"Hey! Im Erza and this is Mirajane." Erza said.

"Hi, Im Shiro nice to meet you." He said calmly. Then it went through where everyone introduced themselves and then the pink haired boy named Natsu asked him a question.

"So Shiro what magic do you use?"

"DragonSlayer Maigc." He said as everyone in the guild widened their eyes as Master Makarov chuckled.

"Another DragonSlayer eh? You sure know how to pick the Master." Gildarts said.

"I Wonder whats with the sudden burst in DragonSlayers." Macao said as Wakaba nodded.

"Wow! Do you know where Igneel is?" Natsu said to Shiro with eyes hoping he would know.

"Im sorry Natsu, but my Dragon Shinra the Shining Dragon left me too." He said as the older Guild members except Master Makarov widened their eyes.

"Isn't that the one that defeated Acnologia the Dragon of Destruction?" Macao whispered to Wakaba who nodded.

"Yea he must be pretty strong if that was his Dragon." Wakaba replied.

"You must be strong I challenge you!" Erza said as she raised a sword at Shiro who raised an eyebrow

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Erza." Master Makarov said as everyone turned to him. "I believe that right now Shiro is proabably the strongest one in your age group." He said as his grandson on the second floor scoffed. Hearing this Shiro looked up at him as the blond on the second floor looked down and narrowed his eyes.

"You wanna fight newbie, because I guarantee you won't last a minute agains't me?" Laxus said as he narrowed his eyes at Shiro.

"The bigger the bark the weaker the bite." Shiro said as everyone looked at him in astonishment. Usually no one would try to pick a fight with Laxus. Shiro then disappeared as everyone widened their eyes including Laxus. They then saw that he was on the second floor staring at Laxus. Wakaba's cigar fell out of his mouth as Gildarts looked up in astonishment and Master Makarov frowned. Laxus then grinned at the challenge and disappeared as well or more turned himself into lightning. He then aimed a punch at Shiro who flashed out of the way back on the first floor. Laxus the glared at the silver haired boy who dodged his punch.

"Shiro! Laxus! Take it out in the back theres a training field." He said as they both nodded. Shiro then flashed out of the guild and Laxus turned into a stream of lightning. Then everyone in the guild including Master Makarov walked out to the back to watch the fight. Everyone watched the fight as Laxus and Shiro stared at each other. Laxus began channeling electricity into his fist. He then raised an eyebrow as Shiro used his shining magic and made his fist glow white with red streaks.

"You ready to get on the ground and beg yet?" Laxus said with a smirk.

"Huh you say something blondie?" Shiro said as Laxus glared at him. They then both disappeared as Laxus threw a punch at Shiro he dodged it and threw a punch as well which Laxus dodged by snapping his head back. He then turned into lightning and reappeared behind Shiro only to see Shiro flash behind him and kick him. The kick sent Laxus at least 10 feet but he landed on his feet and turned around and smirked.

"That was a lucky shot punk." Laxus said as they both used their respective blink abilities. The whole guild watched as white lights and lightning appeared all over the battlefield. Gildarts had his mouth wide open thinking to himself of how impressive the kid was. They then reappeared on opposite sides of the field. Laxus smirking but he lost his smirk when he saw Shiro take a deep breath.

"ROAR OF THE SHINING DRAGON!" He said as he shot out a white/reddish beam at Laxus who smirked.

"Oh what the hell."

"ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" He yelled as he shot out a yellow beam which collided with Shiro's. The beams fought for dominance however Shiro's beam over powered Laxus's(Because Laxus has a Lacrima he isn't legit) and shot through Laxus's beam and hit him causing an explosin. Everyone looked as they just realized someone had actually beat Laxus. When the smoke cleared Laxus was nowhere to be seen and then he reappeared behind Shiro.

"Lightning Dragons Heavenward Halberd!" Laxus roared as he created a spear and charged Shiro who grinned.

"Shining Dragons Sword!" He said as Laxus stopped and widened his eyes as Shiro put his palms together and as he stretched them apart he created a sword made of light. Seeing this Laxus charged Shiro as they clashed weapons everyone was watching the fight.

"Master Laxus is a S-Ranked mage at his young age of 15, but Shiro is keeping up with him should we make him a S-Rank after this?" He said as Makarov nodded.

"Yes we should I mean as of right now he could be better than Laxus if they were to both go all out." Master Makarov said as Lisanna and her siblings turned to him.

"They aren't even going full strength?" Lisanna said as Master Makarov nodded. He then sighed he would have to stop the fight if it got too out of hand.

"You know your not bad punk, but this is where it ends! Lightning Drive!" He yelled as he scales began appearing on his body and his muscles began bulging.

"You know I can use that too teme. Shining Drive!" Shiro yelled as white scales with red streaks appeared all over his body and then he took off his hoodie so it wouldn't rip as his muscles began bulging. They then charged each other.

**Yosh that is it xP thats all yo**


	2. Terrifying Power

**Yo so I am back and there seems to be some questions like if Shiro will be able to use the other Agito forms. Yes he will.**

**I honestly might go with Erza for this one too. yes yes I know, but i just love Erza like seriously I don't see another person perfect enough. Shiro:14 Erza:13 Mira:13 Natsu:11 Gray:11 Cana:12 Lisanna:11 Elfman:12(Ages)**

* * *

Shiro and Laxus looked at each other as their muscles and scales were increasing their power. The spectators had their jaws on the ground staring at the power these young men had. Then there was Natsu who had stars in his eyes knowing that one day he would be able to do that as well and wanted Shiro to teach him.

Shiro charged Laxus as they were about to collide a huge fist slammed onto Laxus. Then Shiro was stopped by the man known as Gildarts holding by the back of his shirt. He saw what happened and deactivated his Shining Drive.

"Can't have members of the same guild killing each other now can we?" Gildarts said as he let go of Shiro who nodded as Natsu ran up to him.

"Shiro! Here's your red hoodie!" Natsu said as he handed Shiro's hoodie to him. It was a keepsake from Shinra.

"Thank you, Natsu." Shiro said as he ruffled Natsu's hair. He then turned to Master and Laxus who were talking. Laxus then just huffed and walked away as Master sighed and walked over to Shiro with a paper in his hand.

"Shiro my boy, I have good news for you."

"What is it Master?"

"Your S-Rank promotion." He said as Erza and the others widened their eyes.

"Now usually we would have multiple protocals to do, but you would obviously wipe the compeition at the S-Rank contests so to give the others a chance here you go." Master Makarov said as he handed Shiro a S-Rank License.

**(Break 2 months later)**

Shiro stared up at the ceiling of the guild hall bored. There hadn't been many things happening lately for him. Gildarts had left on a 100 year mission which made him laugh saying he would be back in about 7 years probably. He then heard a commotion as Natus and Lisanna came into the guild with an egg that had blue markings on it.

"Everybody! I found a Dragon egg!" Natsu said as everyone laughed.

"Natsu that isn't a dragon egg." Shiro said as Natsu frowned.

"Oh yeah! Then what is it?" He said as Shiro Sighed.

"If they were Dragon egg's why did the Dragon's leave?" He said as Natsu slumped his shoulders.

"I guess your right..." Natsu said as Lisanna put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Natsu lets raise it together and see what's in there!" She said with a smiling face that brought a smile to Natsu's face.

"Yea! Lets go make a nest for it out there!" Natsu said as he and Lisanna ran out of the guild. Shiro then sighed and turned and saw Erza pushing her fingers together.

"Umm would you like to go on this bandit catching mission with me, Shiro?" She said as he rose an eye brow and grinned.

"Alright let's go!" He said as he grabbed Erza's hand much to her surprise which caused her to blush and dragged her out of the guild. Mirajane who saw this fumed and gritted her teeth together.

"Damn Cow I'll get him next time for sure." Mirajane said as he picked a mission and walked out of the guild.

**(Break)**

Shiro was sitting on the train dying from motion sickness. He felt like as if every move made him want to hurl. Erza looking at this sweatdropped "Well he is a DragonSlayer like Natsu" she thought to herself. She then looked at the paper for the mission she took, it was a simple mission take care of a few bandits and couple of rogue mages terrorizing a large village. A simple A-Rank mission which would be no problem for her and Shiro. Thinking of Shiro she looked at him again who was sitting right next to her lokking green with swirls in his eyes. The train then stopped and Shiro jumped up.

"Thank the heavens!" Shiro said as Erza sweatdropped.

"Ok let's get going Shiro." Erza said as he followed her out of the train. When they got out of the train they looked up at the village they arrived at "Chomei Village". They then proceeded towards the Mayor's house. When they got there they knocked on the door and as it opened they saw a huge man wearing a butler outfit.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail." He said as they nodded and he motioned them to follow them in. When they got to the Mayor's office they saw that he was a skinny old man with a very serious expression on his face.

"So you are the Fairy Tail mage's I presume." He said as Erza stepped forward.

"Yes sir we are, I am Erza Scarlet and this is Shiro Akai one of the S-Ranked Mage's in our guild." She said as the Mayor sighed in relief.

"Seeing that we have capable people here now I want to say that this mission we requested has just gotten worse." He said as Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"How exactly?" Shiro said.

"I fear these mages and bandits are trying a blood ritual to summon a servant of Zeref." He said as Erza widened her eyes, but changed her face to a determined one.

"Do not fear me and Shiro shall stop them." Erza said as the Mayor smiled.

"Very well do not let me down and seeing how things have changed we will pay you extra." He said as they nodded. "Their base of operations should be somewhere in the forest near out village." He said as they nodded and walked out.

**(Break)**

Shiro and Erza were walking quietly through the forest. When they got deeper through the forest they saw that they was a small purple light and they made their way towards the light. When they made it there they saw a group of at least a dozen mages in purple cloaks forming 2 circles and sitting and chanting. The first circle consisted of 5 mages the second was the other 15. Erza was about to charge but Shiro held her back. She then looked at him who put a finger over his mouth "Shhh" he said as she nodded. They then looked back to the mages chanting.

"Oh Dark one, oh evil one, lend us the strength of your servants."

"The power of evil, let it bath the world in darkness."

"You are the first and you shall be the last."

"As we offer our blood let you come into this world and serve us." The mages chanted as they all took out knives and cut their palms dripping blood and creating a circles on the ground. Then when that happened a giant black light shot out from the middle of the circle. Shiro and Erza covered their eyes as the black energy pulsated. When it cleared they saw a creature standing in the middle. It had a red scarf and resembled something a of humnoid Jaguar. It looked around and began slaughtering the mage's left and right. It grabbed one and snapped his neck and as the other mages stepped back they began hurtling attacks at the monster, only to have it not be fazed at all. Then Shiro started to clutch his head in pain.

"Shiro! What's wrong? Shiro!" Erza said as she saw Shiro drop to the ground clutching his head. Then a light started emmiting from his waistline and his eyes glowed a bright red before he fainted. She then began shaking him, but an unseen force pulled her and Shiro away and before she knew it they were in the circle of were the Jagaur monster was summoned. She looked in horror as she saw body parts all over the place. The monster was covered in blood and began walking towards them.

"Stay back!" Erza said as she equipped a sword and created many more floating right next to her. She needed to protect Shiro so seeing that it wasn't gonna stop she shot all of her blades towards the monster only for them to stop right in front of it and evaporate. It then shot out its hand as Erza was moved by an unseen force and suddenly she was being held by her throat.

"Gah!" She yelled as the monster began to crush her neck only to drop her as it was hit with a white beam. She then began crawling away and widened her eyes when she saw Shiro standing with a white light on his waistline. The monster then took a step back much to her amazment.

**"A..gi...to."** It said as Erza widened her eyes at the name of Earth saviour and messiah. A huge light then engulfed Shiro and when it stopped Erza saw not Shito, but a different creature entirely. It was around 5'11 and It had golden armor with a helmet resembling a beetle with 2 large red eyes and 2 golden horns. On the waist was a beautiful belt with a golden crystal embedded in the middle.

"Shiro?" She said as it didn't listen to her and charged the monster punching it and sending it backwards. The humanoid Jaguar then got up and charged Agito with a punch only for it to be dodged. He then elbowed it in the face and and grabbed it and threw it away.

Erza who was watching the fight was afraid, but couldn't do anything due to her fear. She then watched as Shiro as she heard a mettalic "shing" and saw two extra horns appear on each side of Shiro's first two. She then saw him get into a martial arts stance as the ground began shaking and a yellow energy appeared creating a symbol at his feet. The symbol was then sucked into his right foot as he jumped and leaped an unbelievable distance and slammed his foot into the monster sending it flying. It then stood back up much to Erza's surprise, but then a weird light appeared on its head and it exploded. She then looked back to Shiro who was standing there still in the armor. She then saw as a mage was still alive. Then Shiro disappeared and grabbed the mage by the throat.

"Don't kill me please I'll do anything!" The mage yelled. Seeing this Erza ran towards Shiro.

"Shiro! Stop!" She yelled as Tears streamed down her face. She then heard a "Snap" and saw the mage fall to the floor lifelessly. She covered her mouth with her hand unable to do anything. Then Shiro began walking towards her. She was too afraid to move very afraid then when it stopped at least 2 feet in front of her it fell to it's knees as a white light engulfed it. When she opened her eyes she saw Shiro on his knees crying.

"Erza...a-m-m I a monster." He said as he began trembling looking at the blood on his arms. He was then embraced by her who began crying into his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you Shiro...and no you are not a monster you are a member of Fairy Tail our family." She said as he stopped trembling and hugged her back. He looked around the battlefield body parts and blood everywhere. they then stood up as they heard a commotion. It was the Mayor and a bunch of villagers which some hurled at the scene.

"What happened here? We saw a light and an explosin!" The Mayor said as Erza and Shiro refused to say anything. Seeing the look in their faces he knew not to pry.

"Well kids come with us you'll get your pay and we'll pay extra, because it seems like you've been through a lot." He said as they nodded.

**(Break)**

Erza looked over at Shiro who was motion sick. She had talked to him about what happened and he told her he didn't know himself and asked her to keep it a secret. At first she refused, but seeing the look in his eyes she agreed eventually. When they got back to the guild it was still the same only difference being that their was a flying blue cat named Happy.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy said as it looked at Shiro and Erza who introduced themselves as Natsu ran up to Shiro with Lisanna.

"Hey Shiro that's Happy he hatched out of the egg." He said as Shiro smiled.

"Well see I told you that wasn't a Dragon." Shiro replied as he ruffled Natsu's hair.

"Yea, yea yea" Natsu said as Master Makarov walked up to them.

"Erza, Shiro may I speak with you for a moment?" He said as they felt their hearts beat faster. They then followed him to his room.

**BOOOOOM Ok that's it for now. It seems alot shorter so sorry about that I just couldn't hold it in(no homo) and decided to post one today.**


End file.
